Little Ones
by Poke-chan
Summary: We all remember what it was like to be a kid. The shows, characters, memories. You like different things now. Have you ever wondered what it would be like if your past and present interests met? I imagine it'd be something like this...


A/N: Hello again, readers! The other day I was hanging out with my friend and we were watching the first season of "Fraggle Rock", which she had gotten for her birthday from a friend at work. We tore through two out of five discs and she managed to write her very first fanfic. You can find her here, WhisperOfTheNight, who also BETAed this for me.

Anyway, she asked me to write a story for her, a Fraggle – Tsubasa crossover. Being huge fans of both fandoms we just couldn't resist. So, here I go, the gang of Tsubasa Chronicle in Fraggle Rock!

**Little Ones**

They landed with a resounding thud, as seemed to be their custom. And, as per the custom, Kurogane, the rough and tough ninja from Nihon, griped and took more than a few swings at the small white creature that was responsible for the landing. As always Fai, the magician from a world frozen solid, smiled and laughed at the sight while Syaoran and Sakura, both children from a desert country, one a traveling archeologist the other a princess, worried needlessly and tried to calm the ninja before taking in the entirety of their surroundings.

Now the five of them were travelers of a special variety. They traversed the many worlds and universes in search of the lost memories of the princess, Sakura. The memories were in the form of beautiful feathers that held untold power. People who usually came across them used the power for their own selfish wishes and the group more often than not wound up fighting for it. Not that Kurogane minded, it kept him fit and chased away the boredom of a mundane, easy-going world. Sakura wished that they didn't have to fight, partly because she didn't want Syaoran to get hurt and partly because she disliked violence. But there was nothing she could really do to stop their routine.

Now they were in a new world. The groups sat in front of the opening to a cave tunnel that seemed to go on forever. Around them, outside, was an overgrown garden with huge plants and weeds. A little further beyond the garden was a huge house, large enough to house giants. They stood, brushing themselves off and checking for any injuries, however unlikely. Finding none they continued to look around.

The house was old, ivy growing up the sides and chips and cracks in the stonewalls. Double doors made of faded wood stood slightly ajar, the two metal knockers, once probably painted a glossy black, were now grimy and dull. It looked as if the house had once been cozy and beautiful but had fallen into disrepair through neglect.

They were about to approach it, thoughts of an easy shelter on their minds when a thundering cry from above sounded. "Fwaggles!"

A humongous, hairy creature was waddling towards them, arms outstretched. Its heavy footsteps thudded against the ground with a deafening roar. And then, it lunged at them. They dived into the cave, running until they were far out of reach of the giant beast. Breathing heavily, the group exchanged looks. It would not be safe to venture out into the open again for a while. They had been no bigger than the beast's hands, if that.

Leaning against the cave wall Kurogane glanced down the other end of the tunnel. For a moment he believed all to be silent, but then he heard something. Soon, the others heard it as well. They started towards the faint noise, hoping to find people that could help them, and maybe explain this world to them.

As they went the slope downwards got steeper and steeper. The light grew dim and soon it was nearly impossible to find one's way. In the darkness Fai, who was in the back of the group, slipped on a loose stone and fell forward, knocking over everyone else. They tumbled down the slope and landed in a jumbled mess in some kind of pool. As they climbed out singing suddenly erupted all around them. Strange, furry creatures popped out of nowhere and began dancing and singing.

**Dance your cares away,** and they clapped twice.  
**Worry's for another day.**  
**Let the music play,** they clapped twice again.  
**Down at Fraggle Rock.  
Work you cares away, **tinier creatures suddenly joined in the singing.**  
Dancing's for another day, **the smallest creatures sang.  
**Let the Fraggles play, **the larger ones chimed in.  
**We're:**

Five little creatures, theses Fraggles, approached the group and helped them out, all while still singing and introducing themselves. An orange one with pink hair sang, **"Gobo." **

A lavender one with longer green and blue hair sang, **"Mokey."**

A yellow one with green hair and a shirt with tropical trees on it sang, **"Wembley."**

A blue one with orange hair that hid his eyes and wearing a cap sang, **"Boober."**

And a girl with twin pigtails of red hair sticking straight up sang, **"Red."** And then they continued their song, as if nothing had happened.

**  
Dance your cares away, ****  
Worry's for another day.  
Let the music play!****  
Down at Fraggle Rock, **repeat three times and cheer.

Needless to say, the travelers were speechless. Now, they'd seen some weird stuff, but this was raising the bar. The only one amongst them that was able to regain their voice in a decent amount of time was Mokona, who cheered along with the Fraggles and bounced right into the purple one, Mokey.

"Moko-chan!" Sakura cried as she reached out to grab the little mascot.

The little ball giggled. "It's okay! They're friendly! Mokona can tell!"

The other four looked at each other warily. Yes, they trusted Mokona, but it had been wrong before.

"I don't care if they're friendly or not, they're freaky! They just broke into song for the love of the Gods! That's not normal!" Kurogane growled. His red eyes scanned over the five Fraggles that were now crowded around Mokona, playing with it and laughing. They were no taller than children, just a few inches shorter than the kid and princess. They acted like kids, too, albeit, well choreographed kids, but kids all the same.

Fai leaned into him as he watched their two children go off and introduce the group as a whole to the strange creatures. "Maybe in your world, Kuro-chu. But in this world it seems to be rather common place."

He felt the ninja twitch beside him. "Then we better get the hell out of here as fast as we can. I don't know how much of this I can take."

The blonde huffed playfully, he liked it here, it was fun and he'd only just arrived. "You're such a grump, Kuro-pon!"

The taller man took a swing at the mage. "Screw you! I'll show you grump!" And thus the ever-repetitive chase commenced once more.

Fai dove behind a rock and proceeded to run around it. Kurogane followed, shouting at him and trying his best to grab him. The kids looked on in practiced concern while the five Fraggles watched with open enjoyment. Soon, they started cheering them on.

"Hurry! Faster! Faster!" called Gobo as he bounced up and down.

"Get him! Come on!" cried Red and she raised her fists into the air.

The other two, Wembley and Boober, just watched, calling out only when Kurogane almost got his hands around Fai's thin neck. Mokey stood there, a spacey look on her face as she held and petted Mokona. It was like nothing was wrong or out of the ordinary.

When the adults realized that they were being cheered both stopped their game and walked over to join the two children they'd momentarily forgotten about. It was time to get down to business; they couldn't afford to lag, no matter how entertaining the world they'd landed in was. Syaoran, as usual, was the first to inquire about the feather.

He asked the tallest one, hoping she was, if not the leader, the oldest and therefore most knowledgeable. "We're sorry to have just dropped in all of a sudden, but we are looking for something very important. Has anything weird happened around here? Strange old legends? Sudden boosts in power or ability? Odd weather from out of nowhere?"

"No," Mokey answered with the shake of her head. She glanced over at the others for confirmation. They all agreed with her.

Syaoran sighed. "Nothing unusual at all?" Again, the answer was no. "Mokona, are you sure there's a feather here?"

Mokona paused for a minute, checking. It looked up at them and nodded. "Yup! Mokona's sure of it! It's close, but not right here."

Syaoran looked down at his feet. This was going to be difficult. It was around, but not close enough to get an exact location and no one knew where it might be. This was not good. He felt Sakura pat his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Syaoran-kun," she cooed, "I'm sure we'll find it in no time! We just have to start."

He looked over at her, feeling his spirits lift a little. "But start where?"

Suddenly, Wembley spoke up, excited about something. "Ask the Trash Heap! She knows everything!" The other Fraggles joined in cheering, saying that the idea was brilliant and sure to work.

Confidence renewed they followed the five back into the tunnels, which was suddenly not as dark as they recalled. They walked and joked and learned some interesting things. Gobo, apparently the leader of the group, said something about them looking like the "Silly Creatures", the inhabitants the outer space of their world.

"Then what are those huge monsters out there? The big ones that are all hairy?" Sakura asked. She really hoped they weren't the Silly Creatures.

A shudder ran through the Fraggle group. "They are the Gorgs," Boober said. "If they catch you, you're good as dead!" He allowed himself another shudder and whimper.

"Dead?" Sakura whispered.

"Dead," the blue one nodded. "As in not alive anymore."

Kurogane growled at the already frightened Fraggle. "She gets it, you moron. The hell is wrong with you?" The blue one continued to cower, this time behind the one called Red. "So," he decided to get things back on track, they needed to find the feather and get out of here as soon as they could before his sanity left him, "this 'Trash Heap' you were talking about. Does it really know everything?"

The Fraggles nodded eagerly. "She is very wise!"

Things were looking promising. If they could get to this Trash Heap thing they'd be able to get the information they needed to find Sakura's missing memory. Syaoran shared an excited glance with Sakura as the Fraggles exclaimed about how wonderful this Heap was. It sounded weird but, if it could be helpful, who were they to argue?

Finally, they reached the end of the tunnel. Outside, the Gorg that they had seen earlier was walking around a giant garden, bouncing and jiggling as he moved. Wembley and Boober whined and whispered worriedly to each other. Red and Gobo exchanged determined looks while Mokey looked as peaceful and spacey as ever, like she did this kind of thing all the time.

The Gorg continued to hum and sang to itself as it romped around the garden. "**Doo di doo, a hole in my shoe. Da dee dum, as big as my thumb.**" It picked up pumpkins and watermelons and other assorted vegetables, all larger than any of the Fraggles or travelers.

They huddled around the exit, all keeping a close watch on the giant beast. "How do we get out of here? Is Trash Heap-san out there?" Fai was crouched down in front of Sakura while his blue eyes tracked the Gorg.

"Yeah, she's on the other side of the garden," answered Gobo. "But we can't get by when Junior Gorg is out there. We have to go back and wait."

This answer didn't please anyone, especially Kurogane and Syaoran. The teen looked downhearted and seemed to size up the Gorg before shaking his head, discarding the idea. The monster was far too big for him to take on. The ninja growled and also sized up the large obstruction. He didn't seem to be as unsure as the teen because he gripped Souhi's handle and stepped out into the open.

He would have continued on if someone, a soon to be decapitated someone, hadn't grabbed the hem of his pants and pulled him back. He hadn't expected it, and the person was pretty strong, so he wound up tripping over himself and landing on his rear end. He whipped his head around and met with Fai's stupid smiling face. He grabbed Souhi again, a new target in mind.

"Bad Kuro-rin," he said, wagging a finger in his face. "Listen to the Fraggles and head back, we'll wait until they fall asleep."

He swatted at the mage's hand. "Don't you tell me what to do!" he shouted as he stood and went back through the tunnel from whence they had come.

When they reached Fraggle Rock again their hosts showed them around. They learned about some of the different tunnels, about Gobo's Uncle Traveling Matt (who didn't seem to be very believed by the others, most of all Red), and finally about Doozer Constructions. Those were the even tinier creatures that had sang during their welcome and spent all day building and constructing what seemed to be nothing but random, little towers. Edible, little towers at that. They seemed to be a favorite of the Fraggles. Radishes were a staple food here along with the main ingredient to the Doozer Sticks, what the Doozers used to build. It all made sense in an odd, roundabout way.

The group split up, wondering around until nightfall when they would be able to make the trip to the all-knowing Trash Heap. Mokona followed Red around who was going off with Gobo and the kids to retrieve a post card from his uncle. Fai and Mokey sat and had conversations about absolutely nothing at all while Kurogane did his best to find a quiet, isolated place to stay away from the seemingly insane population. He'd found one after almost an hour of searching thanks to the scaredy-cat, blue guy, Boober. He had seemed the most bearable of them all, as he wasn't constantly chattering away needlessly.

So, for the rest of the day everyone was occupied and doing their best to enjoy the new world while they were stuck there. The kids were having fun, exploring when the trip to get the post card was finished and making fast friends. Fai seemed to be enjoying the pointless chatter from Mokey and Wembly, who had joined them after a while. Kurogane just focused on not killing anyone.

He had noticed the sun's light growing red and slipping away so he got out of his safe hole and went back to the Fraggle's house. "Oi, shouldn't we be looking for the kids? It's getting late."

Fai nodded. "What a good Daddy Kuro-pii is! All worried about his babies!"

He growled, too used to it to even care to throw a comment back at the mage. "Shut up and let's go. Did your friend say where they were heading?"

Mokey smiled up at him. "Oh, I don't think so. I'm not sure, though. I was telling Fai about Thimble bugs so they might have."

"Useless…" he grumbled. So useless. Maybe they could leave the mage here with them? He seemed to fit in well enough…

"Uh, umm, Gobo said they were going to Thimble Cave. It's why Mokey was talking about them," Wembly said. He kept his eyes on Kurogane, ready to run if he had to.

The ninja nodded and made to leave when he remembered he had no idea where anything was in this insane world. "And where would this cave be?"

Wembly shrugged and cowered away from the tall man. "Gobo has the map. I don't know where it is."

For a moment Kurogane wondered if Fraggles counted as people and if killing one, or a hundred, would activate his curse. But, he dismissed the thought and said, slowly and through clenched teeth, "So, no one knows where they are?"

Wembly looked ready to faint right there and then. Thankfully for him, however, the missing half of the group decided that very moment to enter the room, laughing and talking happily. He really was the only one that was not enjoying the world. He suddenly felt like the only sane, mature person among them. Gods help him.

Syaoran and Sakura had loved the trip they'd taken. First, they'd gone with Gobo and Red to the portal between their home and "Outer Space". To them it had just seemed like some hole in the wall, but to the pair of Fraggles it was an entrance into a whole other world. And the kids didn't have the heart to tell them what they thought, so they'd gone along with it. Mokona had gone out with Gobo to retrieve the post card from Uncle Matt and had come back saying that there was a dog on the other side. It then proceeded to make fun of Kurogane, even though the man was not there.

The teens had been following their hosts back to Fraggle Rock when Sakura had seen something fly by. They all followed it and had somehow wound up on their way to a place called Thimble Cave that was filled with strange looking little bugs. They'd spent a long time both getting there and coming back, more so than they'd actually spent at the Cave itself. Not that they were complaining, it had been very fun.

Now they were back, and it was time to go see the Trash Heap. It was always nice to see a bit of a world they landed in before having to move on.

But, no matter what, they could not let themselves be distracted from their purpose and goals. Syaoran could only sit stationary for so long before having to follow a lead or hunt down a clue. Fai would get antsy, though no one, not even the ever-observant Kurogane, could really tell. Said warrior would eventually get bored or irritated with the world and begin to wish for movement to bring him back home. Sakura was the only one never in a rush.

It was wonderful to get another memory back. She loved being able to recalled past events and know more and more about herself and her life before all of this. She loved seeing the look of accomplishment and relief on Syaoran's face whenever he returned one to her, seeing the face just before she went under to relive the lost memory. To her, however, it wasn't everything. She did hope that one day all her memories would be back, but she was in no rush. Because she knew, deep inside, that they would wind up landing in Kurogane's Japan. That, when the last feather was returned to her, they would go back home, separating from everyone and she would be alone but not all at the same time. Fai would continue to journey, never going back to his home, Kurogane, if not gone by then, would find his home and Syaoran… What would Syaoran do, she wondered?

Where was his world? What was his home like? He wore desert clothes, he read her language, and many others, she didn't know if they spoke the same because the two of them had never been apart from Mokona together. She realized, with shock, that she didn't know very much at all about her friend. It made her… sad.

Sad, like when she found her younger self talking to no one and yet feeling so loving and caring towards an empty space. She knew that the two were connected, but couldn't for the life of her figure out how. Another reason she wished to have her feathers back, to fill in the empty space. Put a face with this love she so obviously had. A name and a face was what she wanted, and what she hoped this feather held for her.

They were now at the gate into the Gorgs' garden. All was dark as night finally claimed the sky as its own. A flicker of light shone over the uneven ground as it came from one of the grand windows of the old castle. The nine of them scurried across the yard, careful not to make a sound. They reached the other side and passed by some bushes safely.

Suddenly, just as they were sighing in relief of being clear of danger for the moment, a stench of garbage attacked their senses. It was all they could do not to gag. They looked up to see a great pile of junk begin to move as a pair of oddly colored rats to their right announced it.

"You are in the presence of the all knowing," one said.

"All seeing," said the other.

"Trash Heap. Nyaa!" they chorused.

And with that the pile became alive and spoke. "What have we here," it said with the voice of a woman with an accent. "A little nighttime visit, eh? And who are these?"

"These guys are traveling around, looking for something very important. They say there's a piece of it somewhere around here but we don't know where," Gobo explained.

Red nodded next to him. "They're our friends, do you think you could help them Madam Heap?"

Oh, well, this was very interesting indeed. Fai stood there, silently watching the exchange. The Trash Heap really was a _trash heap_. Who would have guessed? He smiled as the Fraggles spoke in a jumbled frenzy, all trying to be heard. He wondered how thick the patience of this oracle was.

"QUIET!" Just a little thicker than Kurogane's it appeared. Everyone obeyed and paid close attention to the heap. "What is it you children are looking for?"

Syaoran stepped up. "A very precious item. It takes the form of a beautiful white feather and it glows sort of. Do you know where it is?"

She considered him for a minute before looking up to the sky, from what he could tell, and lifting what served as her arms in the air. She called out and began to shake faster and faster. Her call became a moan and rose in volume. As she got louder and shook ever more the group's anticipation grew until they felt that they would snap under the pressure. And, just when it seemed too much to bear… she stopped.

"Well?" Syaoran asked anxiously. He leaned forward just so, waiting.

The Trash Heap took a deep breath and looked at him, an air of seriousness about her. "I…" she said slowly. "Have no idea where it could be. You will have to find it without my help."

Before anyone could argue the rats spoke up again. "The Trash Heap has spoken. Nyaa!"

A growl sounded at the back of the gathering as Kurogane snorted and turned around to return to Fraggle Rock. At least it was better than this place. He heard Fai and the kids follow after him quickly, the Fraggles lagging behind a bit.

"But she always knows."

"Her wisdom is amazing."

"Does this mean it's not really here?"

It took all of his self control not to kill the furry things. He spun around and snapped at them, rather loudly. "Shut your mouths! I can't believe you talk to a Gods damned pile of garbage to find answers! We should have just gone to find the feather ourselves and not wasted any time with that uselessness!"

The quintet flinched away from the angered ninja. The kids looked down at their feet but remained silent. They knew he hated it here, but they had been so sure the Fraggles were going to be able to help them. Fai was the one who, thankfully, stepped in.

"Kuro-puu, calm down. It's not the Fraggles' faults if she couldn't help us. Apparently she helps them, and we certainly are not Fraggles. Maybe she can't help just anyone with anything, but we had to try. Come on, we'll go back and think of something else," he cooed. It didn't do much to make the man feel better, but it got him to turn around and keep moving. Everyone just watched him for a moment, letting him take the lead as they all stayed in place.

Until a huge shadow over came the man.

"Kurogane-san!" the children cried together.

"Kuro-tan!" Fai called as he ran ahead of the kids, flinging out his arm to show he wanted them to stay back. He wouldn't let them get hurt too. If he was attacked he had a much better chance of dodging. After all, running away was what he did best.

He raced after the shadow which had retracted back into the sky, Kurogane along with it. A rumbling and familiar voice sang, "A fwaggle! I got a fwaggle!"

It was that Gorg! He had Kurogane. The mage could hear the shouts of the other man above his head. "Let me go! Get your damn hands off of me! I am _not_ a damn Fraggle!" Should he have not been in danger Fai would have found this highly entertaining.

He had to rescue the surly man though, so the teasing would just have to wait. Now, how was he going to save him? He was going to think that question through when he was pushed aside by the fleeing Fraggles as they headed for the entrance into their home and safe haven. The kids ran after them, but stopped when they had just made it passed Fai.

"What are we going to do?" Syaoran asked, gazing up at the beast that held their struggling companion. It took two hands just to keep hold of the ninja as he kicked and twisted, trying to get free.

Unfortunately, no one had an answer and they had run out of time. Junior Gorg turned around and made his way back towards the castle, singing joyously to himself the whole way, as if he were deaf to Kurogane's and the others calls to each other. What was left of the mismatched family ran after them, only to be stopped by the bottom half of a door closing.

From inside the faint call of "Manjuu, my sword!" could be heard.

"Quick, Moko-chan," Sakura said, an idea half formed in her mind. "Go in after Kurogane-san and try to help him. We'll find another way in."

The little white creature nodded and hopped up into the house. As soon as it was out of sight the remaining three ran along the length of the building, looking for anyway in. They soon found one, vines leading up along the wall to an open window not far from the door. They began to climb, Syaoran first, next Sakura while Fai brought up the rear. They made quick work of the vines and were inside before they knew it.

They stood on the sill, peering into the large house. Before long they spotted Junior and Kurogane, still shouting. He'd managed to free one of his arms and was now swinging wildly at his captor. Fai still felt that, under better circumstances, this would have been infinitely entertaining to watch.

He and Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Now what, hime?"

She glanced around. "Umm, I'm not sure. We have to get to Kurogane-san though."

Syaoran nodded and looked at Fai. He spotted a Gorg-sized towel hanging not too far from where they stood. Syaoran spotted it as well and they made their was over to it. Carefully, they climbed down. When their feet touched the floor they ran at the table where Junior was trying to stuff Kurogane into a tiny cage. Mokona had summoned his sword, but it lay useless, inside the cage.

Syaoran wasted no time in beginning the climb up the table cloth. Sakura, with Fai's help, were right behind him. But, they didn't even make it to the top before all three were grabbed quickly and tossed into the same cage Kurogane had just been trying to avoid, landing on top of the poor man. The sound of the door being closed echoed around them and the gleeful singing of the Gorg boomed above them.

"Great," Kurogane muttered, still stuck under Fai who didn't really have any intentions of moving as the kids had. "Now what? The manjuu's the only one left outside." His voice was flat, almost uncaring if it weren't for the undertone of rage in his words.

Syaoran sat beside Sakura as they motioned to Mokona. "We'll just have to count on Moko-chan to get us out somehow."

Fai smiled gently, "As much as I like Mokona, I don't think it'll be able to get us out. Only that guy," he nodded towards the still celebrating Gorg, "can do it."

Just then Fai stood up and walked over to the wall closest to their captor. He called out to him, using a voice louder than any of them had ever heard come from him. When it didn't seem to get his attention Kurogane came up behind him, took a deep breath, and shouted along with the blonde. This time the Gorg stopped and looked over at them.

"Boy, you guys sure are noisy Fwaggles," he pondered aloud.

Fai smiled up at him. "Well, that's because we are not Fraggles, Gorg-san. Think, do we _look _like Fraggles? And we are bigger than Fraggles are, ne?"

The Gorg seemed to consider this. No one spoke and they all waited for the realization that he had made a mistake to cross over his face, spelling freedom for them all. Minutes ticked by while he thought. Even Syaoran was growing impatient by that point.

Finally, he bent lower. "You were with the Fwaggles though."

Fai didn't miss a beat in his response. "If you let us go, we can get you a Fraggle of your own," he smiled up at the giant beast.

Everyone grew confused as to why Fai would suddenly sell out their new friends. He couldn't have been mad at them for running away from this giant monster. It wasn't like they would have been much help anyway.

And just how was Fai going to get a Fraggle to give to this Gorg? It wasn't like the Fraggles distrusted them, but the other three doubted they would follow them anywhere near the garden for a while.

They watched as the Gorg paced, thinking it all over. Sakura walked up to Fai and was about to ask why he would do such a thing when "Mekkyo!" was heard somewhere off to the side.

"Feather! Mokona found the feather!" shouted the little white thing as it bounced over to their cage.

"Where?" Syaoran asked instantly, crouching down next to Mokona.

The mascot pointed at the Gorg. "He has it, look!"

And indeed he did. Junior was twirling the bright memory, which was no larger to him than a bug would be to any of them. Syaoran's face fell for a moment, seeing who was in possession of his goal. He picked himself up quickly, though. He needed to – no, he _would_ get the feather back. No matter what. But he needed a plan.

"Gorg-san! What do you have there?" Fai called. The monster seemed to have forgotten that he was supposed to be thinking about something as he waved the feather in front of them.

"A Feather. But, it's not from any bird around here." He seemed upset at not being able to identify it.

Fai's grin grew wider. "Well, my friend here knows all about birds and if you open the cage and let him see the feather he could tell you."

His eyes darted over to the others, signaling them that this was their getaway. Run as fast as they could when the cage opened. Syaoran nodded, ready to go after the feather the second he was able. He glanced at Kurogane, silently asking him to watch out for Sakura. The ninja nodded, he'd figured as much.

"Okay!" Junior said excitedly. He flung open the cage door and Syaoran stepped out and grabbed the feather, pretending to examine it.

"Ooh," he said, seemingly mystified. "This is a very rare feather from a… RUN!" He turned and made his way around the back of the cage while the others went the opposite way, calling for him to be careful and not get caught again.

He shoved the memory deep into his pocket and slid behind a large vase. He sat in its shadow as Junior searched everywhere for him, the others safely forgotten. But, as safe as they were, he was still in trouble. He needed to slip passed this dunderhead of a Gorg and make it outside if he wanted to be free.

He tried to think of something but nothing came to mind that he could do. He had no weapon, having left it with Mokona, no supplies to help himself with, and no idea of the layout of this place. To put it plainly, he was between a rock and a hard place. But, he'd gotten out of tighter spots and with less on the line. He had to get back to the princess and return her memory. And that's just what he would do. How was the only question.

Unfortunately, he didn't have time to think about this as he was found and grabbed. "You're a bad not-fwaggle!"

Suddenly, Fai's half-plan rushed into his mind. It was perfect! "If you let me keep the feather I can show you where all of the real Fraggles live! But you have to let me outside."

He was very thankful this guy was dumb. "Oh! You know? Yay!" He pranced off towards the door, where Syaoran saw the others hiding in the shadows. He opened the large door and froze. "Wait… how do I know you won't trick me again?" Okay, not as dumb as he thought.

"Because I…" he didn't have a reason. He didn't even have a half creative lie. "I promise I won't?"

"Okay!"

Syaoran sighed in relief. He felt himself be brought outside and set down on a stump. Junior waited for him to begin his instructions for the catching of Fraggles in their home. "Uhh, first, to get into the Fraggle's home, you… close your eyes!" He did, covering them with his hands. "And no peeking!"

He saw him nodded furiously. It was just like playing with a little kid. He motioned for the others to climb up with him. They glanced up at the Gorg. Syaoran waved them on. "Next you… count backwards from ten," he instructed. "Loudly and slowly."

As he started counting Kurogane, Fai and Sakura ran up to the stump and started climbing it. "Nice job, Syaoran-kun," Fai praised.

"He's almost done, what next?" Kurogane asked. He kept his eyes on the beast.

Syaoran looked up at the Gorg, who had finished counting; he'd had a hard time of it. "We need to knock him out somehow," he whispered.

"Tell him to spin. And keep spinning until you say stop," Fai said.

So he did. Junior spun, around and around and didn't stop at all while Sakura reclaimed her memory and fell asleep in Syaoran's arm. He still spun as Mokona confirmed that there were no more feathers in the world. And he was still spinning when they left for the next one.

**TBC…**

A/N: Well, this took a lot longer than I expected. I really like the idea I had to make this an on going story using children shows as the new worlds. I don't know how often I'll update this. If I get enough reviews to egg me on I might put this before my other Tsubasa (KuroFai) story, which seems to have lost all fans suddenly… Review this if you want more. Hope you enjoyed!

Ja ne!


End file.
